Disappering Love
by Loner72
Summary: You were just a normal waitress,but than Reborn came in your life and changed it but for the better or worst? Adult Reborn X Reader Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Day One:

It is like any other day for you, you were working at the diner severing everyone but it wasn't really that busy so you had a little time to rest you sat there and talk with your friends. You had to stop because someone just walk in."Look's like it's time to go do my job."

The man who apparently came in sure had a lot of whispers's among you co-workers and friends. The man is wearing a suit an under dress yellow shirt, a tie and a fedora hat with a yellow ribbon on it, you just saw him as some other guy who came in you were just going to do your job not try to flirt with him or anything else you have better things to do than that.

"Can I take your order?" You just want to get this over with so you can go back to relaxing."My aren't you the impatient one you should greet a person before you come and ask a question." Already a nuisance towards you, you thought.

"I'm just here to do my job nothing more or nothing less, so come on and let me take your order."

To be honest the man in front of you take this as a challenge no woman dare to talk back to him. You caught his attention."Now that's not how you treat a customer you should be more polite."

No you said in the back of your mind you will not deal with him."Oi (friend's name) come deal with him I don't have the state of mind to do it." You yelled over to your friend she has more patients with people than you do.

Just when you were about to walk away someone pulled you wrist."Wait just take my order I want an espresso strong not too sweet but just you think you can get that bello? You just want to get away from this guy so yeah you took his order.

"Ok Sir can you get your HANDS off me and then I will take your order." The man at first don't budge you were about to say something until he let you go."Ok but I can't understand why wouldn't someone who put their hands on you, you really are attractive."

That took you by surprise you slightly blush."Fine whatever is that all you want Sir? The man placed a smirk on his lips you really caught his eye.  
>"No bello but <strong>you<strong> can call me Reborn." That name sound familiar to you, but you didn't care you just went on your merry way.

"One espresso coming up, Oi chef can you make up an espresso we need it for table 8." You said as you walked towards the counter but see no one there."Where the hell is chef at we git an order." You were mad because every time you get an order he was not there so you end up making the espresso.

After you were done making it, you head back towards him you really did not like this guy."Here is your espresso, please enjoy." You place the espresso on the table and you were about to walk away until yet again he pull you back."Wait I want to see how good did make it." Great you thought first he pulled you back then he wants you to stay back in till he taste it.

Reborn found it very pleasing to see you like that your face was cute to him more than ever."Not that bad it could use a little more work,but it will do."So ungrateful you thought.'This hot guy wait no don't think like that (y/n), this guy think he can do this ugh that's it I'm done.

You said and walked away from Reborn bit you did not catch his smile that came across his face.

Closing Time

You were the last one left in the shop and was about to close in till you notice someone."Hey sir we are about to leave so you got to get out."You said as you walk over there, but regret it because it was no other than Reborn. "Why the heck are you still here I thought you left." It was three hours ago why is he still here.

"I am here because of you." Reborn said as he stood up and came closer to you."Come on I'm going to take you out." Then he took your hand and started to bring you with him."Wait who do you think you are and I still have to close down."You said with a hint of blush because really Reborn is actually charming.

"Well I saw you really working hard and I think a beautiful woman like you deserve a night out." He step closer to you and said it all seductively to you. You could feel his husky breath on you, you shiver at the closeness. "Fine what the hell ever just let me lock up first and my name is (y/n) not beautiful!


	2. The Date

After you lock up everything and made sure the main door was secure you went towards Reborn who was watching you the whole time."Do you really work hard all the time?" Reborn has seen lots of thing, but he never seen someone work so hard especially a woman.

"Yea I do but it's for the best I have to pay for my bills and every thing else. I don't really have time for a relationship right now so do not think you can talk to me what those so call sweet words."

You said that because you know how men are all they want is to get their '_needs_' on and that's it. "Hm I'm not a relationship type of guy I can't sit be held down either."

Wow you thought a good-looking man like has never had a woman and an relationship."Tch so you mean to tell me you have never been in a signal relationship in your life?" You said but some where inside of you hopes he say no. "Who said I'm not in a relationship." Reborn moves closer to you and took your hand.

"Oi! wa-it a minute if your in a relationship why don't you go with your girlfriend then?

"The only reason why I'm not with my girlfriend is because I'm already with her."

You were about to say something but you felt something soft press against your lips someone is kissing you and that someone is Reborn

You want to push him off but then you actually start to like the kiss, Reborn smirk he push his tongue in your mouth, you let out a soft moan then he broke the kiss."Hey my place is not too far from here why don't you come."You looked at him you were furious at him.

The entire way you were complaining, but not once did Reborn say any thing to you he just held you hand. Now you both arrived at his place and you had to admit it was a big place you were amaze,but then Reborn took your hand,

"Come on I want to talk you."You really want to say some thing but Reborn facial expression just surprise you, so you follow him.

When you two were in his house the place look complex and the place fit Reborn's character well."Why do you have me here I thought you had a girlfriend." You emphasized the word girlfriend.

"I thought I told you already I am with my girlfriend, so why do you consist that I have another girlfriend?." Reborn started to move closer to you and then without you even saying a word he put his lips on yours.

The same sensation came over you and you put you arms around him, Reborn took both of you legs and place it on his waist and he carry you to his room then place you on his bed.

He start to strip off his clothes and yours too. After he was done there was a problem you did not want to remove your bra or your underwear. You are shy."Ah I see hold on."Reborn said that and then got the cover and place it around the both of you."Is this better for you?" You shook your head then undress.

4 Minutes later

"Ah~ don't touch m-e th-ere I-Ah~ can you sto-Ah." It was hard for you to put out insults towards the man because he kept pushing himself in you. "You know I never had sex before so you are really making my first time oh so special."Reborn said that as he licked you neck and went down to your breast."Your really are cute and interesting."

One Long and moaning hour later~

You were panting tried because of a certain someone who you found out that he loves long kisses has drain you out."How did you like your first time?Reborn was on the other side of you smiling at your distress."I'm fine just leave me alone I'm leaving ."You said as you stood but Reborn brought you back down."A girlfriend does not leave her boyfriend all alone not after having such a good would be mean of (y/n)-Chan~"He purred your name it made you blush.

"Who said that I'm your girlfriend I never remember that I said that I'm your girlfriend." Reborn just yawn and pull you close near him, you want to resist but you're too tired to fight."Jerk."


	3. Unknow Secret's

Week 2:

It has been two weeks since you and Reborn started to go out, at first you were a little afraid that he would break your heart and destroy your wall that you had but you felt yourself falling in love with the him but you would never admit it, on days when you went to work he would either go and do his own thing or come pick you up for work and help around the diner.

Some times you wonder what are you to Reborn are you just some sex doll for him or did he honestly have emotion's for you the same question would always come up in your head, you even attempt to ask him that question but you never did that is a secret you would never tell him.

For the first time in Reborn life he is confuse sure he has meet other woman in his life he could never have emotion's towards them, but that's what kept him strong not caring for others that is his strength however for some reason he just do not know what to say towards you, you made his day when he saw your face first thing in the morning when you would spend a night at his place for passion reason.

You made his frown turn in to a smirk every time he would see that smile or see that pouting face you makes when you want something from how you made his day every signal day and he plans on cherishing every moment with you he knows it won't last forever because of that secret he is keeping you, he knows that when he leave your heart will be broken but that's a secret he would never tell you.


	4. My Heart Is Broken

Week: 7

Reborn has been really romantic towards you he brought you flowers and cards that say _'I love you'_ and many other gifts. You at first did not believe he would do such thing's for you but when he kept doing it every day your whole attitude had changed. Today you feel really happy because Reborn has promise you a date and your so happy.

So you get off of work and head to yours and Reborn house. When you got there you did not expect Reborn to be dressed up."Hey honey I got  
>you something to wear here put it on I know you'll look cute in it."<p>

Your first respond was like 'What the heck is wrong with you' but it wasn't in a bad way. It's just that the fact he called you 'Honey' and he got you a dress, that really surprises you.

The dress is very pretty it's (y/f/c) and it's a little short but not too short and the dress suites you a lot."Well are you going to put it on or do I have to do it for you hmm?" Reborn moves closer towards you and gets close to your face you blush.

"Sh-shut up idiot and I can do it by myself thank you very much gimme that." You take the dress and go up stairs to get ready for your date Reborn stays down stairs and just smiles at how you are he really loves you.

A few minutes later you come down with your hair down and some earrings in your ears and a pretty necklace with a heart in the middle of it."Wow you look beautiful and I am happy to say that dress really looks great on you."Reborn gives you red tulips and yellow tulips, you did not know why he keeps giving you these type of flowers but you just take it."Their wonderful I'll put them in a vase just give me a second." But before you try to do that Reborn garbs your hand.

"Forget them we'll worry about that when we get home besides I just want today to be you and me."You look at him confuse at first he really is acting strange but you do not know why."Ok let's go."So Reborn took you into his car and started to drive along the drive you two talk a little but not much but you wonder where you two are going."Reborn you never told me what place you're taking me to, is it a restaurant?"

"Well it is a restaurant but I'm not going to tell you where just sit your pretty little self down and wait got it honey~"You just gota little mad Reborn love playing games on you."Tch fine whatever and since when did you call me honey last time I check we're just boyfriend and girlfriend so why are you acting like we're married?"

"I don't know how about you stop asking questions and just sit there ok good now be quiet."Reborn has been doing the same thing shutting you out when you ask too many questions. Now that you think about he has been acting really weird 'You know what maybe there's something he is not telling me' while you were thinking Reborn looks at you with sad eyes then he covers them with his hat.

The car stop and your eyes widen at the place he took you."Reborn why this place?"It's the same place you and Reborn went on your first week when you two started dating."I think this place is special and I like it a lot it brings back memories to me."Reborn held out his hand and you took it 'sometimes this guy is a mystery sometimes I guess that's why I fell in love with him.'

The place was great and being with Reborn made it really great. After you dinner he took you some type of place that has a pretty river,then you guys went home. Right away Reborn carried you up stairs and place you on the bed."Reborn are you seriously going to do this why can't we go one night without doing this." He just smiles and whispers in your ear."Yes we do and plus I love hearing you moan." He licks your ear and begins to take off your clothes.

That night you and Reborn enjoyed your time together with each other,but that night Reborn had to leave you and it hurt so badly. He took one last look at you place a kiss on your lips and then he was gone. The next morning you woke up really happy but you were unaware that the love of your life is gone. When you got up and you did not see Reborn you thought he just went to go do his own thing so you got up and went to work.

At work you told your friends how your date was with Reborn."We did not do much but I think it was great I mean with the red tulips and yellow tulips it was great."Both your friends look at you with worry."(y/n) you don't know what those types of flowers mean?"You thought about it for a moment and then said 'no'.

"Red tulips mean undying love and yellow means hopeless love with having them mix together must means he still loves you yet the love you two share is gone."Your eyes widen now you get you see why he was acting so weird he left you all alone, but you don't want to believe it at first so you ran home to see if it's true. But Reborn was not home actually all Reborn things were gone you started to cry just a little but you wipe the tears away and waited in till he came home.

You waited all night long and even when morning rise there is still no sign of Reborn you sat there and laughed you thought the entire situation is kinda ironic. You thought that you'll never like Reborn in the beginning but yet here you are crying for him because you miss him. Usually  
>most woman would go into a deep depression but you would not do that your going to find no matter what.<p> 


	5. Special Chapter!

**Disclaimer****: I do own Katekyo hitman Reborn**

**Special Chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on Reborn stop it I don't want to go out. Can we just please stay insid-hey what are you doing put me down." Your boyfriend pick you up bridal-style and took you outside. For some reason he want's you to come outside with him you don't understand why.<p>

"Will you just shut up, I want to give you a gift besides if I stay inside the house anymore I might decide to play around with you, you'll like that huh bello?" You blush and look down to the ground sometimes Reborn can be really charming."I hate you." And his respond back is a kiss.

He place you down to the ground and kiss you deeper, you can feel his tongue asking for entrance you open your mouth allowing him to come in. You moan his tongue touch all your sweet spots, Reborn pick you up and wrap your legs around him.

You can feel yourself going crazy you want him now but he broke the kiss and place you back down gently. This really made you blush never before have he been this gentle towards you.

"Today I'm going to treat you like a princess, even if you act like you hate me I know you love me." He pause for a moment and whisper in your ear."And I love you too." You stood there shock at what he said, he pull you closer and took you outside. You gasped at the sight."R-Reborn d-did you do this all for me?"

"Of course you are after all my bello girlfriend, now come before it get's cold oh and don't worry about paying me back you can do that when we're in the bed." Before you can say anything he pull to a chair and push you in."Let's enjoy our night my (y/n)."


End file.
